A compound having a 1,2,4-triazole ring (1,2,4-triazole compound) is useful as an intermediate of an organic electronics material. For example, Patent document 1 discloses a light emitting device using an iridium complex having a 1,2,4-triazole structure as a ligand.
For example, Patent document 1 and Non-patent document 1 disclose a synthesis method via oxadiazole as a method for synthesizing 1,2,4-triazole.